Neednessless
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- SPLUTTERS and SPARRING.  This is James, Katherin and Louis in 2nd year.  They are in the library fighting about potion and Louis contemplates wether he will be needed to keep them to together or not.


A.N. '_Louis'_ is pronounced the way it is by birth or the French way, Lou-ey. 'Louis' is pronounced the American way, Lou- iss. It is like this in all my Fanfictions because _Louis_ is called Louis by James, Katherin, and Rose because it annoys him.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this! If I did would I have really had Bellatrix be the only Estranged person?

Needness-less

You could probably hear them from a mile away. The silent library was cut out of the norm by the yelling match taking place in the heart of the potions section. 1st years shouldn't be able to make that much noise, but somehow the Potter and Markus could. Many of the students had heard of the two first years. They cried out mischief from the depths of their eyes and they made sure not to go along unnoticed.

Many kids figured Katherin Markus would have slid through Hogwarts without so much as a second glance if it weren't for James Potter. Katherin was his personal boredom reliever. He annoyed her most of the day and about half of the night, but she returned all of it with the same amount of venom.

"Why won't you do your homework when it is assigned?" Most of the students in the library had become accustomed to the outbursts the two made. Katherin's second home was the Hogwarts library, whereas James' second home was annoying Katherin.

"You're one to talk." James yelled back at the female of the three. _Louis_ didn't want to step in just yet. Lately the two had been more civil with each other. _Louis_ was friends with Markus, James just happened to sit next to her in every class and be her partner in everything.

"Oh really, why?" Katherin's hair had halfway escaped its bondage in a bun and tickled her reddening neck.

"You procrastinate an-"

"Oh that's a big word, Jamie; I didn't know you had it in you." Katherin ran across his words spitting them at him harshly. Her words were laced together with venom. She only called him Jamie when she was angry, most of the time they referred to each other as Markus and Potter. _Louis_ didn't know what he would do once Albus and Lily started going to Hogwarts.

_Louis_ decided to end the yelling match, it had gone far enough and Madame Pince was starting to inch her way closer to them with narrowed eyes. In a low calm voice he proceeded to do so. "Well, I guess neither one of you can copy today's potions work from the other, too bad, so sad. Now we've wasted 10 minutes with you two fighting about it instead of finishing the actual work."

Katherin crossed her arms but stayed silent glaring into the creasing in the binding of her open potions book before starting to genuinely read. James groaned and threw his head back for a second or so before starting to scribble answers on his parchment. _Louis _couldn't believe the luck he had. The two could fight all day and all night, just bicker, bicker, bicker; but if they put there minds together they could have finished the potions work a long time ago.

"Hey Louis, how come you never help us with our work?" _Louis_ winced. He hated that Katherin called him that. It was the wrong pronunciation of his name.

James finished the line he was jotting down. "You do know his name is _Louis_, you know, Lou-ey. It's French." James eyed her funny. He was pointing out a fact, but he had his guard up incase she retorted back some witty line.

She looked up at him. Her face was blank giving no warning of hint to what to expect. "I know." She went back to her work. She started mumbling a little. "number 6 is Gizzard, number 7 is bezoars, number 8, one serving of a potion is a… draft." She was bent over her textbook. _Magical Draughts and Potions_ was the first year textbook, neither James nor Katherin thought that the guy who wrote it, Arsenius Jigger, was entirely sane when he wrote it.

"Hey, Katherin, what's number 12 mean? 'A Medicine Preserved in Alcohol'?" Katherin stopped up her writing for a moment while she thought.

She flipped a few pages through her book then looked up at James. She then came up with a word no where on the page before her. "Does 'tincture' sound right, I mean, that's what I think it is, but I can't find it right this moment."

James was already writing down the answer though. "That's it, I remember Professor Haneline telling us that." Katherin followed suit writing it down then finishing the questions in almost silence.

_Louis_ sat watching his friends and smiling slightly. He knew they could talk to each other, even get along at some times, but he also noticed how when they really got going, they didn't need him anymore. He felt a little sad at that, but like that would happen anytime soon.

Katherin and James started stuffing their books and notes back into their bags. James' bag was a leather over-the-shoulder and Katherin's was a muggle book-sling or something like that. "You coming, Louis?" He was going to start grumbling Katherin's name and a few curses when he realized it was James who said it.

Katherin giggled a little and James smirked at _Louis_. Katherin and James looked to each other in an understanding agreement. They then turned around and started their way out of the maze called the Library.

_Louis_ looked after then in astonishment, maybe he wouldn't be needed sooner than he thought.


End file.
